Thief
by kawaru-chan
Summary: Bakura is infuriated that Ryou stole his gameboy, so being the thief that he is, Bakura steals something from Ryou that is irreplaceable is that even a word?extremely mild angst. BxR


I'm back. I haven't updated Lost and Found because I don't know where I'm headed with that...I'm sure I'll get there soon though...Anywho...Because of my fuckin' brother not connecting me to the internet, I've decided to type up this for the moment. Randomly enough, this idea came to me while I was watching a rugby game. I was watching and I saw all these tackles and the scrums and other such amazing things occur, when I suddenly thought, 'Man, that looks pretty yaoi-ish.' One thought lead to another and...A FIC IS BORN!!! Dum dum duuuuuuuuuuuummm.

Disclaimer: If I owned YuGiOh, I'd sue the 'duel masters' (they don't deserve capital letters) makers for forgery along with other such things, and I'd make sure all the Yugioh episodes translated into English weren't edited.

Warnings: General OOCness and shounen ai...and more OOCness...O.o

---------------------------------

Thief

"Give it back, Yadonushi!!"

"No! Not until you learn how to use it without destroying it!"

Bakura was chasing Ryou around the house because, as he mentioned, Ryou had stolen his gameboy, again.

"Give it here!"

"Never!!"

Ryou ran, from his bedroom, to the living room, around the couch and out the door, with Bakura not too far behind.

'Damn it. I didn't thing Yadonushi was good at athletics.'

Bakura sped up; even more determined to catch the hikari after that thought. Ryou heard his fast approaching foot steps and headed into the garden. With Bakura a few meters behind him, Ryou decided to climb the tree. He scrambled up about five meters and settled on a branch.

"Get back down here!"

"No! It's nice up here and I don't want to pay for another gameboy!"

"Don't make me climb up there Yadonushi!"

"I wasn't going to! I assumed that you'd go away."

Bakura growled and started to climb up the tree himself. Ryou gulped, he had actually assumed that he'd go away. Bakura glanced up at a frightened looking Ryou. He grinned and his eyes flickered back down as he resumed his progress towards Ryou and the prized gameboy console.

It was a fairly large tree so Ryou decided to move to the other side. He moved over swiftly and began to climb down slowly, hoping against hope that Bakura wouldn't notice. Surprisingly enough, Bakura didn't notice because his long cotton tresses were caught on an offending tree branch.

"Ra damned thing," he muttered while tugging at his hair.

Ryou laughed slightly and this is what drew Bakura's attention. He glanced at Ryou and smirked. Ryou's smile faded and he began to scramble down the tree in panic. Bakura grinned, gave his hair a final tug and clambered down, after his hikari.

Bakura was slightly less careless climbing down than his hikari but that was what made him quicker. Ryou glanced up to see where Bakura was and missed his footing on the branch below. He slipped and fell out of the tree, landing on his back.

Bakura's eyes went wide when Ryou fell but he was relieved when Ryou started to get up in a hurry.

'I can't let him get away. This is the perfect opportunity.'

Bakura had been toying with a tactic to get Ryou to give him the gameboy, but the perfect opportunity hadn't arisen. Until now...

Bakura jumped and, as he had planned, landed on his hikari.

Ryou had looked back to see where Bakura had got to but he couldn't see him. He turned around to look for him but the moment he had, something had landed on him. He shrieked.

"Oh be quiet! It's only me, you dolt!"

Ryou looked into Bakura's face and blushed.

"Heh, gomen nasai Yami."

Bakura just looked at him before saying, "Now, I believe you have something of mine Yadonushi."

Ryou's eyes went wide before he started thrashing about, trying to break free. It was practically impossible because Bakura was basically straddling him. Both, Ryou and Bakura, knew Bakura was stronger but that didn't stop Ryou from trying, even if it was in vain.

"No! I'm not giving it to you! I don't want to buy another one! You've already broken two and I'm not going to let you break-"

Ryou was silenced because something was covering his lips. Bakura's lips to be exact. Ryou froze and his mind went into shock.

Bakura, on the other hand, reached into Ryou's jacket pocket and grabbed the gameboy. He released Ryou's lips and got off of him, a 'look-what-I-got' look plastered all over his face.

Ryou got up with his head bowed, to avoid eye contact, and slowly made his way back into the house.

Bakura's smug look slid off of his face as he realized Ryou's change in mood.

'Maybe I shouldn't have done that.'

Ryou walked slowly to his bedroom and closed the door. He turned on his stereo before settling on his bed.

'He didn't have to do that. He could've threatened me if he wanted but he didn't need to do that.'

Ryou hadn't come out of his room in days and Bakura, in spite of himself, was starting to become worried. Why had that kiss affected Ryou so? Did he hate Bakura so much, that it had disgusted him to no end, when he was kissed? Or, was something else wrong with Ryou?

'It's not because he isn't gay because I know Yadonushi, and he's about as straight as the Millennium Ring, so what could be troubling him so? I shouldn't be worrying about this. Yadonushi can look after himself. I've got better things to do. Although, I do wonder why I am worrying about it. It's not like I care for him or anything. So then why did I kiss him? Was I that desperate for the gameboy? Maybe. I have been known to act on instinct. I suppose that's why I did it. And I succeeded didn't I? I'm holding it right now. So why do I feel so compelled to worry about him?'

By this time, Bakura found himself outside of Ryou's bedroom.

'How did I get here? Since I'm already here, I might as well check up on Yadonushi. It's been a while since I've seen him. I hope to find him well.'

With that, Bakura opened the door, or tried to. It turns out that Ryou had locked the door.

"Yadonushi! Open up!"

Bakura heard a quiet gasp, and then some quiet footsteps. The door knob turned and Bakura came face-to-face with Ryou.

Ryou's eyes had dark circles under them and his clothes were wrinkled. His hair was in a tousled mane and he was paler than usual.

"What is it, Yami?"

"Can I come in?"

Ryou stood aside and Bakura stepped into the bedroom. The room was usually immaculately clean, as though it was one of those rooms on display in the shops. There were never any personal items left about and the bed was made to perfection.

After basically living in this room for three days, it looked how a normal room should. The bed was slightly crumpled and there were a few CDs scattered around.

Ryou went and settled himself on the bed and the stereo was playing quietly in the background.

"So why did you come in here?"

"I was wondering what had happened to you. You seem rather depressed and you haven't been out of your room in a few days."

Ryou blinked at Bakura but Bakura just shrugged and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry if I have been worrying you, Yami, but I'm fine. I just needed some time to be alone, that's all."

"Why did you need this time?"

"Just to think about things."

"What type of things?"

"Just personal thoughts."

"Does this have anything to do with the day we were running about like fools because you had stolen my game console?"

"Um...a little bit, yes."

"What about that day?"

Bakura had been studying Ryou while they conversed, and could pick up that Ryou was getting steadily nervous.

"Well, why did you kiss me?"

Bakura stared at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"To get the console. Why else would I do such a thing?"

"Did you have to do that? Wasn't there another option?"

"Why does it matter anyway?"

Ryou ignored the question.

"So it meant nothing to you?"

"Why does that matter, I'm sure you've been kissed plenty of times, Yadonushi."

Ryou looked down and blushed. Bakura caught this and raised his eyebrow before Ryou spoke.

"Actually, you just stole my first kiss."

Ryou said this quietly and his eyes began to water but he blinked away the tears.

"So why did you do it, Yami?"

Bakura, who had been staring into Ryou's face, composed himself and snorted.

"I'm a thief. It's my job to steal things."

"Even things that aren't objects?"

"Of course, Yadonushi. Anything that could be stolen, I'd steal."

With that said, Bakura's eyes began to wander up and down Ryou's body. Ryou caught this and his eyes went wide before huddling into a ball, with his head resting on his knees, head turned away from his captor. Bakura stopped eyeing Ryou up and sighed impatiently.

"You didn't actually think I was serious, did you?"

Ryou turned his head and peered through his white bangs with watery eyes and shrugged.

"I'm not really sure what to think, Yami."

"Why's that?"

"You said you could steal anything that was able to be stolen. Innocence can be stolen. Who's to say that you weren't considering stealing that?"

Bakura stared at Ryou, wide-eyed. Ryou looked away and burrowed his head into his knees.

"I can't believe that you would think that of me, Yadonushi. I maybe cruel but I am not completely heartless."

"How could I have known that? How do I know that you aren't planning to do it to me?"

Ryou said all of this quietly but Bakura had caught every word, and was surprised to feel a little guilty about how he had treated Ryou.

"I may not be the best yami in the world, but don't you ever think for a moment that I'd do something like that to you. I don't ever want you to consider it. I'd never do that to you! Never!"

Bakura suddenly got up and hurried out of the room. Ryou looked after him and sighed before thinking about what Bakura had said.

Meanwhile, Bakura was sitting on the couch with his head buried in his hands. He couldn't believe that Ryou would think that of him. It had actually hurt him to find that out.

'If he really believes that, there is no way that he'd be able to trust me. I must have hurt him to make him actually consider me doing that. I'd never do that! If only he'd believe me...What did I do to make him think of me like that? I haven't done anything to hurt him. The only thing that I've recently done was break a few of those game consoles. I've chased him around, but that's to be expected. I did kiss him though. And it was his first kiss. I suppose he wanted it to be special and I sort of ruined the plan. Did I feel anything in that kiss?'

Bakura raised his fingers to his lips and began to trace them. They didn't feel anything now but when he had kissed Ryou, they tingled. He had thought that that was the feeling after every kiss but after considering it, it was rather pleasant. Ryou had a unique sweetness about him, and his lips were so soft.

'You can't think of him like that! He's Yadonushi! He doesn't like you anyway! And who could blame him? Look what you do to him! You ignore him! You frighten him! And to top it off, he thinks you're considering raping him! What kind of a protector are you!?'

Bakura sat on the couch, worrying over how Ryou felt about him.

"Um...Bakura?"

Bakura started and looked up to see Ryou standing in front of him. Bakura stared at him and suddenly wondered why he hadn't noticed how beautiful Ryou was. With his long, flowing, white hair, soft curves and those large brown eyes. Compared to his angled features and dull brown eyes, Ryou was the most beautiful person in the world.

"What is it?"

"Well, I've been thinking and I realized it was wrong of me to make that assumption. I'm sure you aren't cruel enough to do that and I apologize."

Bakura continued to stare at Ryou, soaking up the words of the hikari, before standing up and stepping closer to Ryou. Ryou looked downwards, blushing at being so close to Bakura, before feeling warmth encircling him. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist and buried his face into Bakura's chest. He could feel Bakura nuzzling into his hair.

"I may be the thief, Yadonushi, but you've stolen something that I never considered would be able to be stolen."

Ryou looked up and gave Bakura a confused look. Bakura couldn't resist such a cute look and, after whispering an apology, bent down to give Ryou his REAL first kiss. He was surprised when Ryou responded. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"And what did I steal, Yami?"

"My heart."

Ryou beamed and gave Bakura a kiss on the cheek before resting his head on Bakura's shoulder. He whispered,

"This is how I pictured my first kiss..."

"I'm glad I gave you a second chance then."

"Love you, Bakura."

"Love you more, Ryou"

-----------------------

"GIVE IT HERE RYOU!"

Ryou chuckled.

"No! You'll just destroy it!"

It's been a few moths since the confessions. Needless to say, Ryou and Bakura have been getting on quite well. Ryou ran outside and toward the big tree. Bakura saw this and decided to stop him before he was forced to climb that ra damned tree again. Bakura sped up and tackled Ryou. Bakura grinned.

"Got you now, Yadonushi."

Ryou squirmed, trying to escape.

"No! Not this aga-"

He was cut off because Bakura decided to attach his lips to Ryou's. Ryou, however, welcomed this and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. While Ryou was preoccupied, Bakura decided to let his hands roam around Ryou's hot body. ( Sorry, I needed to add that 'hot' in there! . ) Ryou detached his lips and began to nip at Bakura's neck. Bakura lost concentration for a moment. Ryou bit down on Bakura's neck before feeling the warmth leave him. He looked up to see Bakura's victorious face. Bakura laughed at Ryou's surprised look.

"Ha ha, Yadonushi! I got the game boy!"

Ryou pouted and Bakura offered his hand to him. Ryou got pulled up and pouted at Bakura.

"I'm starting to believe you love the game boy more then you love me."

Bakura grinned, before sauntering closer to Ryou. He wrapped his arms around him before whispering into Ryou's ear,

"I could never love anything more than the thief who stole my heart."

OKAY! Now I'm done! That was a rather crappy ending! Who thought that part was pointless? Oh well, hope you liked this. Think of it as an early Ryou birthday present. 2nd of September. I'm not sure which year though...Anywho..

Glossary:

Yadonushi – Landlord

Yami – Dark-side/ Dark-half/ Dark

Gomen nassai – Sorry

Thanks for reading and review if you want! .

Cheerio!


End file.
